


Love Is A Glitch

by Izo_mech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izo_mech/pseuds/Izo_mech
Summary: After so long...he still came back, no matter what.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Kudos: 18





	Love Is A Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need to post this, literally thought about this yesterday. Just a short story so ya guys know I didn’t go anywhere. Umm yeah so I hope ya like it!

After so long, he still came back. After all the fighting, the beatings, the abuse...he still returned. Why? He’s been asking himself that for eons now.

Suppose it was his leades smooth words that made him stay, or the fact that he had no where else to go. 

Nobody to run too, Nothing to go back to, he was stuck.

Nothing but a few mechs he called “friends”. 

Life as SIC wasn't easy but it wasn’t horrible too say the least. He could always be an lacky like the rest. Over time he got used to his leaders ways. 

Why? Maybe because he was hopelessly in love with his Lord and Master (not that he’d ever admit that aloud.) and even though they fought and he tried to kill him several times.

He’d never want to truly get rid of the silver tyrant. Why? ’Because’ Starscream thought, ‘Love...Love is a Glitch.’

**Author's Note:**

> How do ya feel about this? Told ya it was a short short story! haha :D


End file.
